This revised application R01DA019063-01 is submitted to NIDA's International Research Collaboration on Drug Addiction: PA Number: PAS-03-023. The goal of this project is to assess the efficacy of three (3) training approaches on Republic of South Africa (RSA) clinicians' ability to adhere to the core elements of a research based model for individual Cognitive Behavioral Therapy that is adapted for use in RSA. In this regard, this project will examine three methods of training 150 RSA clinicians at 30 treatment centers in a 12-session CBT intervention adapted from the Carroll CBT model. These methods include: 1) An in-vivo (IV) CBT training and supervision program in which clinicians receive approximately 84 hours of training and supervision with CBT from a South African Professional who will be trained in the United States (US) by an Expert Trainer; 2) A distance learning only (DLO) training and supervision approach, in which RSA clinicians will receive 84 hours of training and supervision via a teleconferenced and interactive broadcast originating in South Africa with a South African Professional who will be trained in the US by an Expert Trainer; and 3) A self instructional manual only approach (MO). We will measure the knowledge and skills of individual RSA therapists to deliver individual CBT for cocaine abuse. Further, we will calculate the cost of delivering each of the training models in order to allow an impact analysis of the training efforts to consider the real world limitations associated with training costs. It is expected that these methods for the training of RSA community-based treatment organizations will provide empirical data on how to best facilitate their adoption of evidence-based CBT techniques for cocaine treatment in RSA and the United States (US).